11 Grudnia 2011
TVP 1 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:30 Była sobie Ziemia - Strażnicy Ziemi, odc. 1 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008) 06:00 Była sobie Ziemia - Klimat na dalekiej północy, odc. 2 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008) 06:30 Will i Dewitt - Dobry żart tynfa wart, odc. 12 (The jokes on Will); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 Rok w ogrodzie 08:50 Szlachetna Paczka 09:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela - Wiadomości: 10.00; Pogoda: 10.05 10:25 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 13 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000) 10:55 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Karate - siekacze, odc. 14 (Karate Choppers); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 11:25 iCarly - odc. 12 (iDon't Wanna Fight); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:25 Ranczo - odc. 64 - Nad Solejuków i Wargaczów domem - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:20 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Harrachov - konkurs indywidualny ( studio ) 13:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Harrachov - konkurs indywidualny 15:35 Szlachetna Paczka 15:45 BBC w Jedynce - Life - Życie. cz. 7. Łowcy i ich ofiary (Life. Hunters and Hunted. (7/10)) - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 16:40 Szlachetna Paczka 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Jabłka - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2302; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Tygrysowe sprzątanie, odc. 47 (Tigger Cleans House); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Rajd Barbórki; relacja 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Blondynka - odc. 2/13 - Witajcie, Majaki - txt - str.777; serial TVP 21:20 Hit na niedzielę - Skradzione serca (Two If by Sea) - txt - str.777; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1996) 23:10 E = MC2 - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2002) 00:55 Bezgranicznie kulturalni; cykl reportaży 01:20 Na własne oczy - Dzieci na zamówienie (Designer Babies: The New Eugenics (Enfants Sur Mesure)); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010) 02:20 Kino nocnych marków - 300 mil do nieba (300 mil do nieba); dramat kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Dania (1989) 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 04:55 Nie tylko dla pań - Barwy podwodnego świata - odc. 2 / 3 (Watercolours ep. 2 / 3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 05:50 Natura się o(d)płaca - odc. 22 Bukowina Tatrzańska; cykl reportaży 06:15 M jak miłość - odc. 870; serial TVP 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 871; serial TVP 08:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 665 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 666 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:15 Rodzinne oglądanie - Najdziksze miejsca Ameryki Północnej. - seria IV - Park Narodowy Glacier (Glacier National Park - ser. IV); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 10:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Poganiacz słoni - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży 10:50 Makłowicz w podróży (77) Austria i Szwajcaria - "Silvretta"; magazyn kulinarny 11:25 The Voice of Poland - Live Finał; widowisko muzyczne 12:50 The Voice of Poland - Wyniki Finał; widowisko muzyczne 13:45 Familiada - odc. 1908; teleturniej 14:20 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Davos (sprint) 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 463 - Oświadczyny; serial TVP 17:25 Hity kabaretu Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:50 Tak to leciało! - kulisy 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (113); teleturniej 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - z NEO - NÓWKĄ (48); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:10 Głęboka woda - odc. 2/13 "Powrót" - txt - str.777; serial TVP 22:05 Wielka Gala Nagród Kisiela 2011 22:50 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (12); magazyn 23:45 "Jazzowa Jesień" według Tomasza Stańko; reportaż 00:20 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Zmory - txt - str.777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1979) 02:10 Piekielne psy (Hellhounds); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:00 Tajemnice III RP: Z drugiej strony czołgu (9) - magazyn 07:30 Serwis info 07:39 Pogoda 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:41 Pogoda 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Polska według Kreta: Góry Świętokrzyskie (12) - magazyn turystyczny 09:30 Serwis info 09:46 Pogoda 09:54 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Głos mediów 10:35 Serwis info 10:46 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Reportaż TVP Info: Dobra wola 11:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Czas ojców 11:46 Pogoda 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info - podsumowanie tygodnia 12:30 Serwis info 12:46 Pogoda 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - fakty i mity: Biorezonans elektromagnetyczny (50) 13:15 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 13:30 Serwis info 13:47 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Reportaż TVP Info: Koniem przez Białołękę 15:30 Serwis info 15:49 Pogoda 16:00 Teleplotki 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Listy gończe: Na oczach dziecka (34) 20:30 Serwis info 20:42 Pogoda 20:51 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:52 Pogoda 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:24 Tajemnice III RP: Z drugiej strony czołgu (9) - magazyn 23:53 Powrót do Łodzi - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,Polska,2009) 00:57 Teleplotki 01:22 Głos mediów 01:55 Serwis info 02:15 Pogoda 02:25 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 02:40 Polska według Kreta: Góry Świętokrzyskie (12) - magazyn turystyczny 03:05 Młodzież kontra 03:38 Listy do PRL-u 03:45 Reportaż TVP Info: Koniem przez Białołękę 04:10 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - fakty i mity: Biorezonans elektromagnetyczny (50) 04:22 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 04:33 Tajemnice III RP: Z drugiej strony czołgu (9) - magazyn 04:57 Pogoda 05:00 Listy gończe: Na oczach dziecka (34) 05:27 Teleplotki Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Przygody Animków (37) 07:45 Beyblade (22) 08:15 Gang Misia Yogi (15) 08:45 Pinky i Mózg (48) 09:15 Pinky i Mózg (49) 09:45 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (17) 10:15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (1) 10:45 Letnia przygoda - komedia romantyczna (USA,2001) 12:50 Bajzel na kółkach - komedia (USA,1996) 14:45 Młodzi, piękni i szaleni - komedia (Francja,Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,2003) 16:45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 3 (31) - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2011: Recital Andrzeja Piasecznego i Seweryna Krajewskiego - koncert 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie (10) - program publicystyczny 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (156) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (157) 22:00 Kości 4 (74) 23:00 Głosy (2) 00:00 Samotne serca - dramat sensacyjny (Niemcy,USA,2006) 02:15 Magazyn sportowy 04:15 Tajemnice losu 04:45 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Maja w ogrodzie (351) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (49) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Co za tydzień 11:20 Gala "Zwykły Bohater" - widowisko 12:45 Milion w minutę 13:45 Mam talent! 4 15:20 s.o.s. DLA ŚWIATA: Ginące wyspy 15:55 Niania - film familijny (Francja,Wielka Brytania,USA,2005) 18:00 Ugotowani 2 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Jeniec: Jak daleko nogi poniosą (2-ost.) - dramat przygodowy (Niemcy,2001) 21:40 Przepis na życie 2 (15) 22:40 Szpital Miłosierdzia (14) 23:35 Dowody zbrodni 6 (6) 00:35 Uwaga! 00:50 Arkana magii 02:10 Rozmowy w toku 03:00 Nic straconego TV 4 04:35 To był dzień 05:25 To był dzień na świecie 05:50 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:15 Ryzykanci 4 (13/16) 07:00 Dekoratornia 07:25 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (14) 08:15 Ryzykanci 4 (14/16) 09:15 Roztargniony - komedia (Francja,1970) 11:00 Galileo (257) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna (327) - talk show 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Czysta chata (6) 14:30 Łowcy krokodyli (2) 15:35 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (15) 17:00 Ostatnia szansa (7) - talk show 18:00 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem (6) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Galileo (259) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Czysta chata (7) 21:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 22:00 Stawka większa niż życie: Wiem, kim jesteś/Ściśle tajne 00:25 Półfinał wyborów Miss Polski (1) - widowisko 01:25 Półfinał wyborów Miss Polski (2) - widowisko 02:15 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy 02:40 TV Market 02:55 To był dzień 03:45 To był dzień na świecie 04:09 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 MdM (22) - program rozrywkowy 06:40 Spotkanie z balladą - program rozrywkowy 07:40 Taki jest świat - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Brudna robota (18) 09:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania (3) - serial przyrodniczy 10:30 Inspektor Gadget: Misja specjalna - film animowany (USA,2005) 12:30 Przygody Pinokia - baśń filmowa (Czechy,Francja,Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,USA,1996) 14:30 Tajemnica potwora z Loch Ness 2 - film familijny (Niemcy,2010) 16:40 Sabrina i magiczny medalion - komedia fantasy (USA,1998) 18:30 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo (7) 19:00 Flintstonowie (23) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (2) 20:00 Meteor (2-ost.) - film katastroficzny (USA,2009) 22:00 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne (7) 23:00 Podniebny horror (6) 00:00 Miami Medical (10) 01:00 Taki jest świat - program rozrywkowy 02:00 Dom: Ta mała wiolonczelistka (14) 03:00 Z archiwum policji (10) - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Zobacz to! 05:45 Telemarket TVN 7 05:10 W roli głównej: Agnieszka Holland (3) - talk show 05:40 We dwoje (7) - program rozrywkowy 06:40 Pascal: po prostu gotuj (4) 07:10 Mango 09:15 Przyjaciele (5) 09:45 Przyjaciele (6) 10:15 Przyjaciele (7) 10:45 Dzieciaki i dom - komedia (Kanada,USA,1999) 12:55 Słodkie zmartwienia - komedia romantyczna (USA,1995) 15:00 Synowie szeryfa - western (USA,1973) 17:05 Czterej pancerni i pies: Brzeg morza (8) 18:05 Agenci NCIS (5) 19:05 Niania: Na mój nos (84) 19:35 Niania: Napad na bank (85) 20:05 Superseans: Święty - film sensacyjny (USA,1997) 22:25 Dowody zbrodni (2) 23:25 Ostatni zryw - film sensacyjny (USA,1995) 01:20 Arkana magii 03:25 W roli głównej: Agnieszka Holland (3) - talk show 03:55 W roli głównej: Joanna Chmielewska - talk show 04:24 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Magazyn alpejski 11:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: KU AZS Politechnika Koszalińska - AZS AWF Gardinia Wrocław 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: KU AZS Politechnika Koszalińska - AZS AWF Gardinia Wrocław 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 14:30 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna - PTPS Piła 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna - PTPS Piła 16:30 Trans World Sport 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Trans World Sport 17:30 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Warmia-Anders Group-Społem Olsztyn - KS Azoty Puławy 19:30 Magazyn alpejski 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 FIFA Futbol Mundial 20:30 Puchar Świata w Snowboardzie 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Puchar Świata 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Puchar Świata 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Jastrzębski Węgiel 01:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:15 Laureaci Konkursu im. Henryka Wieniawskiego: Miki Kobayashi gra II Koncert skrzypcowy d-moll op. 22 Henryka Wieniawskiego - koncert 08:40 Laureaci Konkursu im. Henryka Wieniawskiego: Miki Kobayashi gra Mozarta - koncert 09:10 Laureaci Konkursu im. Henryka Wieniawskiego: Miki Kobayashi gra I Koncert skrzypcowy a-moll op. 77 Dymitra Szostakowicza - koncert 10:00 Informacje kulturalne 10:10 Dokument tygodnia: Profesor od serca. Zbigniew Religa - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 11:10 Za czapkę gruszek - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 11:35 Kolejność uczuć - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1993) 13:10 Kamizelka - film obyczajowy (Polska,1971) 14:00 Tytus, Romek i A'Tomek: Narodziny Tytusa (1/2) - film animowany (Polska,1990) 14:10 Kolorowy świat Pacyka: Grzybobranie (11/13) 14:20 Przez mapę na gapę: Tajemnicza wyspa (2) 14:55 Na fali wspomnień - koncert 15:20 Czterdziecha (2) - recital jubileuszowy Wojciecha Młynarskiego 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:10 Wrocławski Festiwal Gitarowy: Tommy Emmanuel i przyjaciele - Stevie Rays Blues - koncert 17:25 Niedziela z... Włodzimierzem Staniewskim i Teatrem Gardzienice (1) 17:45 Niedziela z... Włodzimierzem Staniewskim i Teatrem Gardzienice: Ifigenia w A... - spektakl teatralny 18:50 Niedziela z... Włodzimierzem Staniewskim i Teatrem Gardzienice (2) 19:15 Tajemnica Picassa - film dokumentalny (Francja,1956) 20:40 Niedziela z... Włodzimierzem Staniewskim i Teatrem Gardzienice (3) 21:10 Szepty i krzyki - dramat psychologiczny (Szwecja,1972) 22:45 Więcej niż fikcja: Mój przyjaciel rykszarz - film dokumentalny (Korea Południowa,Indie,2010) 00:20 Kino nocne: Dziwna kobieta - dramat psychologiczny (ZSRR,1977) 02:45 Kult - koncert 03:45 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (5) 05:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 11.12.1984 08:30 Flesz historii (54) 08:45 Ex libris 09:00 Góra Krzyży - reportaż 09:30 Wielkie żarcie: Bryja z bobem i śledzie po rycersku 10:00 Ogniem i mieczem (1/4) - serial historyczny 11:00 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Zobaczyć historię 11:30 Smak tradycji: Adwent - program pod red. Ewy Lewandowskiej 12:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 12:30 Z archiwum IPN: P-8 13:05 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem: Miasto zwane Krakowem: Mechanika zmian - program edukacyjny 13:30 Długi weekend - film obyczajowy (Polska,2004) 14:45 Ex libris 15:00 Wojtek, niedźwiedź, który poszedł na wojnę - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,Polska,2010) 16:00 Polska i świat w reportażu: Szalom Lejbuszewo - reportaż 16:30 Nieznana Białoruś: KPZR - prawo pańszczyźniane Związku Radzieckiego 17:00 Nieznana Białoruś: Święto na naszej ulicy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 17:30 Ogniem i mieczem (2/4) - serial historyczny 18:30 Zapisy pamięci: Gdy zaczynaliśmy 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 11.12.1984 19:30 Wieża Eiffla - film dokumentalny (Francja,1992) 20:00 Godzina "W" - film wojenny (Polska,1979) 21:30 Flesz historii (54) 21:50 Prawdziwy koniec Syberii - reportaż 22:20 Na życzenie widzów: Sensacje XX wieku: Goering 23:15 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 11.12.1984 23:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1778; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Plebania - odc. 1779; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1780; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1781; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1782; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Saga rodów - ród Szustrów; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Wajrak na tropie - Wyspa fok; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 4 - Fenomen - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Jak to działa - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Wojna domowa - odc. 13/15 - Młode talenty - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Notacje - Jerzy Antczak. Ja z Polski nie wyjechałem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2011); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:20 Opole 2009 na bis /3/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Projekt: Europa - odc. 11; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw.św. Brata Alberta w Gdańsku Przymorzu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:40 IV Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Biesiada Śląska cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - odc. 36; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 61; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 856; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Szansa na Sukces - Ania Dąbrowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Goblinowy Ekspres, odc. 36 (Goblin Express); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 53* - Msza obywatelska; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Festiwal Polskich Filmów w Ameryce 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Pałac; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Tadeusz Junak; wyk.:Janusz Michałowski, Bożena Adamek, Halina Gryglaszewska, Elżbieta Karkoszka, Danuta Kisiel, Stanisław Frąckowiak, Adam Fornal, Eugeniusz Kujawski, Erwin Nowiaszek, Zdzisław Kozień; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 M jak miłość - odc. 856; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Goblinowy Ekspres, odc. 36 (Goblin Express); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 13/13* - Biały fortepian; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Kino Mistrzów - Kronika wypadków miłosnych; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Paulina Młynarska, Piotr Wawrzyńczak, Bernadetta Machała, Dariusz Dobkowski, Jarosław Gruda, Joanna Szczepkowska, Gabriela Kownacka, Bohdana Majda, Adrianna Godlewska, Krystyna Zachwatowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:55 Kulturalni PL (66); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 53; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku